What Goes Around Comes Around
by Angelz Tearz
Summary: You know the saying 'What goes around comes around'. Well everything was going great for the CCS gang. Sakura and Syaoran were a happy couple but then this new girl called Cynthia comes along and ruins everything.
1. This is my life

Angelz Tearz: Hey everyone! I'm back and I made a new story. It's called 'What Goes Around Come Around'. It's my second fic. My first one was 'Just really good friends...Maybe not' but I deleted it  
because the plot was bad and I just didn't have any more ideas for it. Well here is the first chapter  
and I hope you like it!

Summary: You know the saying 'What goes around comes around'? Well everything was going great  
for the CCS gang. Sakura and Syaoran were a happy couple but then this new girl called Cynthia  
comes along and ruins everything. S/S E/T C/Y

Be warned! Adult scenes in future chapters and bad language. You have to be  
at least 16 to read this! There is no magic in this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. CLAMP does. But you just wait until I get lots of money!

CCS Ages:  
Sakura:17  
Syaoran:18  
Eriol:18  
Tomoyo:17  
Cynthia:17  
Takashi:18  
Chiharu:17  
Rika:17  
Noako:18

_What Goes Around Comes Around_

_Chapter 1_

_By Angelz Tearz _

Sakura POV

"Sakura..." I heard some one mumble my name but I just ignored it.

"Sakura?" There it was again! Maybe i'm going crazy?

"SAKURA KINOMOTO!" Holy shit!

"Sleeping in class again it seems Miss Kinomoto..." the stupid math teacher scolded me, stupid ass hole. I hear giggles around the classroom and my cheeks started to grow pink. It's not my fault I fell asleep while trying to listen to one of his stupid lectures. You'd fall asleep to ya know!

"Um...H-Hai Mr.Hidashi..." I stuttered looking down. I swear my face must have been on fire. The teacher glared a me.

"If I catch you sleeping again Miss Kinomoto, you will find yourself in detention!" Great, detention. You know you can't really stop yourself from falling asleep. It just takes over you like a spell. I nodded at him.

"H-Hai Mr.Hidashi..." I sighed. Mr.Hidashi glared at me once more then turned around to write some things down on the black board. I turned to look at Syaoran who smiled at me and blew me a kiss. I winked at him and blew him a kiss back. I looked at Eriol who sat next to Syaoran. Eriol looked constipated. I wonder, why does Tomoyo love Eriol so much? Tomoyo then giggled. I turned to look at her like she was nucking futs.

"What?" I asked. She pointed at me and grinned. I arched an eye brow at her.

"You are so kawaii!" She squealed. I covered my ears and gave her a look that clearly said 'not now Tomoyo!'.

I turned to look back at the black board. Damn this is so boring. Oh! I'm sorry! I completely forgot to introduce myself! My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Next to me is my best friend and cousin Tomoyo.  
Behind Tomoyo is her boyfriend and another one of my best friends, Eriol, we wonder why she dates  
him when she clearly loves her camera more than him. I also find it funny that Eriol has a girls name!  
I used to think he was gay. Sorry Eriol but I really did think you were gay. Well anyway, next to Eriol  
is my boyfriend Syaoran, he used to be my best friend but that was before he asked me out. I treasured the moment he asked me out, we were thirteen...

_Flashback_

_"SAKURA!" Sakura turned around and found Syaoran running behind her. Sakura stopped walking._

_"Hey Syaoran, what's up?" Sakura asked softly trying to stop the pink forming on her cheeks but failed miserably. She had a huge crush on her very own best friend! Syaoran bent down trying to catch his breath._

_"H-Hey Sakura. I just came to ask you something..." Syaoran said while blushing. Sakura  
smiled at his cuteness. _

_"What is it Syaoran?" She asked sweetly. Syaoran looked down and started drawing circles in the dirt with his school shoes he wore._

_"W-Well. I like you Sakura. Wait, scratch that. I _**really **_like you. And I was...well...um hoping that we could go out sometime. Just me and you." Syaoran said slowly and quietly. Syaoran then looked up to see Sakura smiling brightly. Syaoran then felt someone hug him tightly. _

_"That would be wonderful Syaoran! I'd love too. And...I-I really like you too..." Syaoran then smiled softly and hugged Sakura back..._

_End of Flashback_

I was so happy and our first date was wonderful but of course Touya tried to strangle him andstarted screaming at Syaoran calling him 'gaki' and I stomped on his foot and started threatening him  
saying that if he didn't shut the hell up and apologize to Syaoran I would tell Dad about the time  
I caught him and Nakuru half naked lying on the counter sticking each other's tongues down  
each other's throats. Who knows what would have happened if I had caught them any sooner.  
I shudder at the thought. The bell rang and everyone packed up all their things.

"Don't forget tonights homework! Page 119 questions 1-40 everyone! See you all tomorrow. Class  
is dismissed!" Mr.Hidashi yelled. Everyone left the classroom and I followed behind noticing  
Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo waiting for me.

"Hey guys! Let's go?" Everyone nodded and we went to recess stopping by our lockers to get our bags first. We walked to our favorite spot under the cherry blossom tree but then I felt someone grab my hand and push me against the wall.

"Hello," he said. I smirked.

"Hello Syaoran," I traveled my fingers and hands along his chest making him sigh. I then felt his warm  
lips on top of mine. My hand went under his shirt feeling his hard abs and toned chest. His hands  
found themselves traveling up my thigh and under my skirt...

"You know...You guys shouldn't really do that in front of the whole school," I heard Tomoyo say. I  
groaned when Syaoran pulled away and glared at Tomoyo and Eriol. I moved away from the wall  
straightening my uniform in the process.

We all walked back to our favorite spot and I said hi to some friends who walked by us. We all  
sat down and soon Rika, Chiharu, Takashi and Noako joined us.

I am considered popular but not in a bad way. I'm nice to everyone and I'm friends with everyone.  
Some guys are really stupid and ask me out knowing that I already have a boyfriend and obviously  
they want to die because they end up nursing cuts and bruises caused by Syaoran.

Me, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Rika are cheerleaders and we cheer for the football team who Syaoran,  
Eriol and Takashi are apart of. I remeber that one time when Syaoran got hit in the face with the  
ball because he wasn't concentrating, he was more like concentrating on me when I was  
stretching (I accidently bent down a little bit too much showing off a nice view to the guys).

Well any way, we all sat down, ate and had a chat with each other. Every now and then  
Syaoran would turn to whisper naughty things in my ear and I would giggle and wink.

Everything's so perfect now. This is my life...

1231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231232123123123123123123123

Angelz Tearz: Well that was the first chapter of 'What Goes Around Comes Around'. I know,  
I know, it was really short and boring but it'll become more interesting next chapter I promise.  
I hope to get some reviews!

Love y'all!  
Angelz Tearz


	2. Two new, hot students

Angelz Tearz: Hey everyone! I promised to make this chapter more interesting and don't worry, it  
is going to be more interesting once you read it! I'll shut up now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. CLAMP does.**

_What Goes Around Comes Around_

_By Angelz Tearz_

_Chapter 2_

Normal POV

It was a normal day. Everyone met up with their friends and hung out until the bell rang for  
homeroom. Sakura walked into the school grounds and ran to her friends.

"Oh my God! Is it me or did Sakura come early today?" Eriol teased. Sakura slapped his  
arm playfully.

"Shut up Eriol. Or I'll tell everyone your little secret." Sakura warned. Eriol's eyes widened  
and he shut up immediately. Sakura smirked then turned to Syaoran and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Hello Syaoran! Heya Tomoyo," Tomoyo winked at her and grabbed her arm.

"Only six days until prom and I get to make your dress! I started designing it yesterday!"  
Sakura laughed and then frowned.

"It better be suitable Tomoyo because last time it was really short and tight and revealed  
a little too much!" Sakura warned. Tomoyo slapped Sakura's back hard and Sakura fell forward.

"You are SO funny Sakura!" Tomoyo laughed, in a really freaky evil way.

"I'm serious 'Moyo! I don't want to be known as the school's biggest slut!" Sakura cried and took the  
hand Syaoran offered to help her up. Tomoyo clasped her hands together with a scary smile on  
her face. "TOMOYO WILL YOU FRIGGIN' ANSWER ME!" Sakura screamed causing some  
students to stare at her strangely. Tomoyo just shrugged her off and started walking into the  
high school building.

"Hey guys! WAIT UP!" Chiharu screamed. Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and Syaoran turned to look at  
her.

"What's wrong Chiharu?" Syaoran asked. Chiharu stopped infront of them with Rika and Noako  
following behind.

"Did'ya hear?" Noako asked. Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and tomoyo looked at each other with  
confusion written on their faces.

"Hear what?" Eriol asked. Chiharu smiled.

"You honestly haven't heard? It's all over the school! There are two new transfer students  
from America. A girl and a guy. I heard they were really hot!" Rika exclaimed.

"I want the boy!" Chiharu exclaimed. Rika shook her head.

"No! He's mine! And wait 'til Takashi finds out you like this guy!" Chiharu's face paled.

"You wouldn't dare!" Rika smirked.

"Oh I would," Rika and Chiharu started screaming at each other while Noako stood in the  
background shaking her head. Sakura smiled and Tomoyo giggled. The guys just sighed.  
The bell rang causing Chiharu and Rika to shut up. Everyone walked to homeroom.  
(A/N Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Noako, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol are all in the  
same homeroom). All the students entered the classroom waiting for their teacher.  
Miss Mizuki soon walked in and smiled at the students.

"Good morning class. I have a wonderful surprise for all of you! Cynthia, Derek, may you  
please come in and introduce yourselves?" A boy and a girl walked into the classroom  
with smirks on their faces. "Class, please welcome our two new transfer students from  
America. May you both step forward and introduce yourselves?" Miss Mizuki kindly  
asked. The girl walked forward and looked around the classroom, her eyes landing on  
Syaoran. The girl was really pretty, she had long blond hair and icy blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Cynthia Kamiya. I come from America and I'm 17 years old. Oh,  
and I'm _single_," she said while looked at Syaoran like she was talking to him when  
she mentioned her single status. Yes, she was indeed pretty but not as pretty as  
Sakura. Syaoran noticed she was trying to get him to notice her but glared at her  
and then mouthed 'Piss off bitch,'. Cynthia just smirked at him and turned to her  
brother, he stepped forward. He had dirty blond hair and icy blue eyes. He looks  
a lot like his sister but is taller and muscly.

"What's up people. The names Derek Kamiya. I'm 18 and from America just like my  
lil' sis," Derek said coolly. The girls giggled and started whispering things about him  
being hot and stuff. Derek winked at Sakura and Syaoran growled. _'I don't trust this  
guy at all'_ Syaoran thought to himself. Derek smirked seeing Syaoran's reaction. _'This  
is going to be lots of fun' Derek_ thought. "Lots," he said again but out loud this time.  
Syaoran gave him the middle finger.

"How about you," Miss Mizuki said pointing to Derek, "sit in front of Sakura Kinomoto.  
And you," she said pointing to Cynthia. "sit in front of Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura,  
Tomoyo, may you please raise your hands?" Sakura and Tomoyo raised their hands.  
Eriol and Syaoran didn't look happy at all. Cynthia and Derek sat in the two spare  
seats in front of Tomoyo and Sakura. Derek turned around and winked at Sakura.

"What's up sexy?" Sakura just made a movement with her hands telling him to  
shove it but he just ignored her. "So do you want to come over to my place after  
school? Me and you can have some fun in my bedroom on my bed." Derek  
suggested. Sakura gave him a look.

"Thanks, but no thanks," she said coldly, doesn't this guy get it? She doesn't want  
to sleep with him and she's just not interested. She's got her boyfriend Syaoran and  
he's all she could ever want.

"Are you su--"

"Look boy. Sakura told you she's NOT interested. So why don't you just fuck off?  
Besides, she already has a boyfriend and is perfectly happy with him." Tomoyo  
growled while glaring at him. Sakura mouthed a thank you and Tomoyo smiled at her.

"Oh really? Who is he than?" Cynthia asked. Tomoyo glared at her.

"That is completely none of your business." she said. Cynthia smirked.

"Is it? Or maybe she doesn't have a boyfriend and needs her little ugly friend to  
stand up for her?" Sakura gave her a look saying, 'how dare you talk to my friend  
like that'.

"Excuse me but we would prefer it if you would stop talking to our girlfriends like that.  
And you," Eriol growled pointing at Derek, "better shut the hell up before me and Syaoran  
beat the living hell out of you. How dare you speak to Syaoran's girlfriend in front of him  
in a extremely inappropriate way." Eriol yelled at them. Syaoran sat there trying to control  
his anger so he wouldn't stand up and kill Derek.

Cynthia and Derek's smiles faded when they heard that Syaoran was Sakura's boyfriend.  
Derek cursed and Cynthia didn't look too happy either.

"Yes, that's right. So I advise you to turn around and head to you first class before  
Syaoran kills you. I swear if you did that to Tomoyo you would be dead by now. You  
are very lucky he hasn't hurt you _yet_." 'Yet'. Derek couldn't care less if Sakura was  
Syaoran's girl. That wouldn't stop him for having a little fun with her...

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Angelz Tearz: And that was the second chapter of 'What Goes Around Comes Around'.  
Things got a little interesting. Derek seems like a playboy. Cynthia doesn't seem sweet  
at all. Syaoran better watch out because he doesn't know what kind of shit is coming up  
for him. I'll update asap I promise. Please review! Oh and don't believe what everyone tells you because it just might not be true!

Love y'all!  
Angelz Tearz


	3. Clubbing

Angelz Tearz: Heya everybody! I'm back with chapter three.  
Thank you SO much to everyone that reviewed!

**Disclaimer: I.DO.NOT.OWN.CCS. CLAMP DOES!**

_What Goes Around Comes Around_

_By Angelz Tearz_

_Chapter 3_

Normal POV

BRRRIIIINNNGGG

"Everyone, don't forget your homework! And you have to write an essay, 1000 words  
minimum!" the teacher told everyone...Well screamed. Sakura packed up her things  
not looking happy at all. She slowly walked out of the classroom to her locker.  
Sakura then started walking a bit faster when she noticed Derek following. Sakura  
then ran quickly when she noticed Syaoran by her lockers and jumped into his arms.  
Syaoran frowned when he noticed Derek walk away.

"Are you OK?" Syaoran asked her softly. Sakura looked up at him and shook  
her head.

"HE'S IN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY CLASSES," Sakura cried. Syaoran frowned.

"That's funny, because Cynthia is in all of my classes too," Sakura frowned. She didn't  
like these new people. She wasn't comfortable with the fact that Derek was everywhere  
and what if Cynthia stole Syaoran away from her? She is very pretty. She's most probably  
going to be the next prettiest girl in school. But how could she think like that? Syaoran would  
never do something like that. One of the most important things in a strong relationship is  
trust.

Tomoyo and Eriol joined them soon after and they left school.

"Hey do you guys want to go clubbing tonight?" Eriol suggested. Tomoyo  
nodded.

"I'd love to. I need to have some fun! I haven't been clubbing for AGES!"  
Syaoran arched an eye brow.

"Tomoyo, we all went last week," Tomoyo looked down and muttered some  
things about how much she hates her friends.

"Fine we'll all go tonight!" Sakura said happily. Syaoran shook his head.

"I'm not going," Sakura frowned.

"Why not?" Syaoran shrugged.

"I've got business to take care of," they all looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh, um OK Li-kun. I hope you don't mind us going without you?" Tomoyo  
asked. Syaoran shook his head.

"No, do what ever you want." Syaoran then walked off leaving them all confused.

"What's his problem?"

"Don't know. But he was acting all weird,"

"He didn't even say bye, or give me a kiss!"

"We'll find out tomorrow. Maybe he has PMS?" everyone looked at Eriol. "I don't know. I was just wondering!" Sakura and Tomoyo walked off leaving Eriol behind.

"You know Tomoyo. Sometimes I still wonder why you love him so much,"

"Yeah, me too,"

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol walked into the club. Most people were on the dance floor dancing.  
Some were being wasted at the bar, and some were having a little fun in some of the rooms upstairs.

"Come on Tomoyo let's go dance!" Tomoyo nodded. Sakura and Tomoyo went over to the dance floor and started dancing. Eriol walked over to the bar and sat on the stool.

"What would you like?" Eriol looked up.

"Beer please,"

"One beer coming up," the bartender came back with a beer. Eriol watched the girls dance.

"Hey sexy. What's up?" Eriol turned to find a girl siting on the stool next to his.

"Look bitch, I'm not interested. Why don't you go flirt with some other guy?"  
the girl giggled.

"You're the only one I find hot," Eriol rolled his eyes. The girl got up and was about  
to sit on his lap but Tomoyo grabbed the girl by her wrist.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"I should asking you that. Now, the next time I see you flirting with _my _boyfriend,  
you'll be on the way to the hospital," the girl nodded and ran off.

"Woah, Tomoyo. You go girl!" Sakura cheered. Tomoyo smiled  
and sat on Eriol's lap and gave him a kiss.

"Me and Eriol are gonna have some fun in one of the rooms upstairs, I hope you don't mind  
sitting here by yourself for a little while?" Sakura shook her head and giggled.

"No, you and Eriol can go have your _fun_," Tomoyo smiled and walked away with  
Eriol. Sakura sat on the stool and smiled at the bartender.

"What will it be?" the bartender smiled back.

"One Margarita, please," the bartender smiled again a walked off and soon came  
back with a Margarita.

1 and a half hours later

Sakura finished her sixth Margarita and was about to ask for another one.

"I think you should take it easy little girl," Sakura shook her head.

"No, I'm fine!" the guy then sighed. Derek then came and sat next to Sakura.

"You her boyfriend?" Derek nodded. "Good, I think you should take her home.  
She's drunk," Derek took Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the club.

"Here drink this." Sakura looked at the cup Darek offered her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just drink it," Sakura took the cup and drank it all in one gulp.  
"good girl now come with me," But Sakura fell on the floor all tired.  
Darek picked her and carried her, taking her somewhere but  
that somewhere was not her home...

Back in the club...

Tomoyo and Eriol went back downstairs laughing. They both  
stopped when they couldn't find Sakura anywhere.

"Oh my God! Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo screamed.

"She probably went home, don't worry." Eriol reassured.  
Tomoyo nodded. He was right, she could have just went home.

But they were wrong...

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Angelz Tearz: That was chapter three. The next chapter is going to be sad  
and you're really gonna hate Cynthia and Derek. Well I hope to get reviews!

Love y'all!  
Angelz Tearz


	4. The notice board

Angelz Tearz: Heya! I'm back with chapter 4. I'm trying to update as fast  
as I can, seriously. I've written four chapters in TWO days! How cool  
is that! Thank you to everyone that reviewed! Please keep on reviewing  
because you reviews are helping me a lot. Well, on with the story...

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. CLAMP does.**

_What Goes Around Comes Around_

_By Angelz Tearz_

_Chapter 4_

Syaoran POV

I walked into school with Tomoyo and Eriol beside me. I noticed  
everyone around the notice board with shocked looks on their faces.  
We walked up to the notice board and everyone turned to look at me like they felt sorry for me. I frowned at what I saw...

Normal POV

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran looked at the notice board, shocked.  
On the notice board, there were pictures of Sakura and Derek naked  
on his bed, sleeping with each other. Syaoran walked off. Sakura then  
ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Syaoran! What's wrong?" Sakura asked worriedly. Syaoran  
pushed her away with much force causing Sakura to fall backwards.

"Don't touch me you whore," he said coldly. Tomoyo and Eriol ran  
up to her. Tomoyo bent down and hugged her.

"Sakura what happened?" Sakura shook her head not understanding,  
why Syaoran was so mad at her and why did everyone looked at her so  
coldly? Tomoyo then pointed at the notice board.

"O-Oh my G-God!" Sakura screamed, tears running down her face. She remembered now. She remembered how she got drunk and then Derek gave her a drink.

"Come on Sakura, let's go to the bathroom. You can explain in there,"

...In the bathroom...

"Tell me what happened..." Tomoyo said softly. Sakura cried.

"When you guys left to go have your fun, I ordered a couple of Margarita's  
and then I think I got drunk. The bartender told me to take it easy but I ignored  
him and kept on drinking. After a while, a boy that looked a lot like Derek came  
and took me out and gave me a drink. He told me to drink it so I did. I then started  
to feel really sleepy and numb and the last thing I remember is being carried by  
someone." Tomoyo gasped. "T-Tomoyo, I-I think I've b-been r-raped," Tomoyo  
hugged Sakura tightly and patted her back trying to calm her down. Sakura then  
pushed Tomoyo away and ran to the toilet and threw up. Tomoyo ran to her  
worried.

"Oh my God Sakura! Are you OK? Is this the first time you threw up?" Sakura  
shook her head.

"T-Tomoyo...I think I'm pregnant."

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Angelz Tearz: Sorry but that was an EXTREMELY short chapter. I wanted it to be short though.  
Well, it was a great chapter wasn't it! Sakura gets raped AND pregnant by Derek. Syaoran hates her.  
Well, the WHOLE SCHOOL hates her and the only people she has left are Tomoyo and Eriol.  
You guys most probably hate me now. But it ain't gonna get any better. I hope that doesn't stop  
people from reading my story though. Well...even though you hate me now I still love all of you!

Love y'all!  
Angelz Tearz


	5. She's pregnant

Angelz Tearz: Hey everyone! Back with chapter 5. Don't worry guys. Things will get  
better...soon. Heheh, i'm sooo evil. THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!

**Disclaimer: I do not not own CCS. CLAMP does.**

_What Goes Around Comes Around_

_By Angelz Tearz_

_Chapter 5_

Syaoran POV

"Syaoran," I ignored the voice calling my name and walked away angrily.

"Syaoran," I kept on walking.

"SYAORAN! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU HAVE PMS AND FRIGGIN'  
LISTEN TO ME!" I stopped and turned around. "We need to talk,"  
Eriol said calmly. I nodded and sighed.

"So you think Sakura is cheating on you with the guy you despise  
because of the pictures you saw on the notice board," Eriol asked.

"What do you think? Those pictures give full proof!" Eriol sighed.

"How are you so sure? When me, Tomoyo and Sakura went clubbing,  
me and Tomoyo left Sakura alone. What if Sakura got drunk and was  
raped?" Syaoran stopped.

"You know very well Sakura doesn't drink. So then I doubt she got drunk  
and got raped," Syaoran walked off leaving Eriol behind.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Normal POV

Sakura walked into homeroom and found Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol already there.  
Sakura sat down beside Tomoyo and held back her tears.

"Sakura! You are in no condition to stay in school today! You should go home!"  
Sakura shook her head.

"I'm fine Tomoyo, I really am." Sakura turned around to look at Syaoran who  
just ignored her. Sakura felt tears sting her eyes.

"Hey Syao baby," Cynthia purred. She walked over to Syaoran and gave him a  
kiss. Sakura gasped. _'Syaoran didn't push her away...'_ . Syaoran then saw  
Sakura's pained face and smirked. Syaoran grabbed Cynthia's wrist and pulled  
her down on his lap and kissed her back passionately. Sakura then felt a  
pain in her stomach. Sakura got up and ran out of the classroom and into the girl's bathroom  
and threw up in the toilet. Tomoyo got up and pulled Cynthia away from Syaoran.

SLAP

Syaoran's eyes widened as his hand touched his cheek.

"Y-You bastard," Tomoyo said coldly and ran off to find Sakura.

"Sakura's pregnant you know, and one day you'll regret not trusting her," Eriol said  
in the same cold tone and stood up running after Tomoyo.

Derek then walked in casually and smirked at Syaoran.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura locked herself in one of the cubicles in the girls bathroom and cried (A/N Bad  
spelling). Tomoyo stood behind the cubicle and knocked on it.

"Sakura, please come out. Please..." But Sakura ignored her. Tomoyo sighed. She went into the cubicle next to Sakura's and stood on the toilet so she could climb over the wall that separated the cubicles. "Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry." Tomoyo said while hugging Sakura. Tomoyo helped Sakura up and unlocked the cubicle's door taking Sakura to the sinks so Sakura could wash her face. Tomoyo then pulled Sakura out of the bathroom where Eriol stood.

"I'm ditching school Eriol. I can't leave Sakura like this." Eriol nodded.

"I'm ditching too. Sakura's like my sister. I can't leave her like this either." Tomoyo smiled at Eriol.

"Okay," Tomoyo and Eriol walked out of the school with Sakura between them. "let's go to my house.  
Mother is never home so it'll be better that way." Eriol nodded. They were walking and then Sakura  
pushed Tomoyo and Eriol away and threw up.

"Oh man Sakura, you OK?" Eriol asked softly.

"I don't wanna have Derek's baby. Why? I don't understand. How could they do what they did? Do they not have hearts?" Sakura cried. Eriol patted her back.

"Everything is going to be OK..." Eriol said sadly hoping what he said was true...

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Syaoran punched Darek in the face.

"You fucking bastard! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Derek smirked and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You're just mad because I took Sakura away from you," Syaoran grabbed him by the collar.

"You didn't only take her away., You fucking got her pregnant too!" Syaoran yelled and people gasped hearing the shocking news.

"W-What?" Syaoran put him down.

"I said you fucking got Sakura pregnant!" Syaoran repeated angrily.

"No, I-I couldn't have!" Syaoran turned around.

"Well, you did." he said before walking off.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

"This is all of your fucking fault you whore!"

"Hey, listen here. I told you to fuck her. I didn't tell you to not use a condom. So whose fault is  
it now?" Cynthia smirked.

"You bitch. You think this is over. Well it's not. One day, everything bad you did is gonna turn around and hit you in the face," Cynthia shrugged and flipped her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen," Cynthia said before walking off.

"I'm never helping you again! They'll find out! And when they do, don't ever expect Syaoran to like  
you because you and your little fucking obsession with him has gone too far!" Derek yelled. Cynthia just kept on walking...

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Angelz Tearz: OOOOOOOOOOOOHH! What's gonna happen next? Is Derek going to go on  
the good side? And when is Syaoran going to forgive Sakura? Well, I don't know! Just wait 'til  
the next chapter of 'What Goes Around Comes Around' and you'll find out! Hope to get lots of  
reviews!

Love y'all!  
Angelz Tearz


	6. When things just get worst

Angelz Tearz: Hey guys! I was editing my story and I kinda messed it up and now I completely deleted Chapter 6. Now I have to rewrite it so I would really appreciate it if you just skipped this chapter and I will update it asap.

This is what happens because it's a really good chapter in the story:

Sakura skips school along with Tomoyo and Eriol and then Derek comes along with them and apologizes for being a dick and for raping her and Sakura forgives him. They go stop by a pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test and then go to Tomoyo's mansion. Sakura takes the pregnancy test and finds out that she is pregnant and Derek promises her that he will love her and take care of her and the baby. The next day Tomoyo, Eriol and Derek 'try' to stop Sakura from going to school but she insists so she goes to school. They all go their separate ways and since Sakura had a class on her second floor she went up the stairs. Cynthia found out Sakura is pregnant with Derek's baby and she pushes Sakura at the top of the stairs causing Sakura to fall back and get injured badly. Syaoran sees her and regrets everything and realises that his love for her is very strong for her and he picks her up and carries her to the nearest hospital with a concerned Eriol and EXTREMELY worried Tomoyo and a very very pissed Derek. Syaoran said he was just mad at Sakura because she slept with Derek and then Derek stepped forward and was like: She didn't sleep with me...I-I rapped h-her..."

Yes and that is Chapter 6. just give me some time to turn it into a proper chapter.

Love y'all!

Angelz Tearz


	7. Together and start of revenge

Angelz Tearz: Hey! I'm back! My holiday sucked because I got food poisoning from the  
food on the plane. But it got fun on the last day because I ate SUSHI!  
I love sushi! And I love chicken teriyaki! And lots of other Japanese food!  
So anyway. While I was on holiday I came up with a really good story plot.  
I spent like four hours writing it down on my Uncle's computer when I stayed  
in his house because he lives in where I went on holiday. So I wrote the plot  
and characters down and I even printed it out but then I forgot it at his house!  
So I'm going to ask him to copy it and send it to me. The problem with my  
new story is that I messed with the real CCS plot and family trees. So you  
guys might get all confused or not like it. I was going to post the plot which  
had the family trees and stuff in it but then I forgot it so DAMMIT! But when  
get it back I'll post it straight away WITH the first chapter of the story!

Thanks for the reviews and for the people who were patient enough to wait  
for two weeks! This chapter is going to be a good one by the way! Cos it's  
the one you've all been waiting for! THAT'S RIGHT! But don't worry! It's  
not the last chapter because there are still going to be about 4 or 5 more.  
By the way, Sakura was NOT a virgin when she was raped.

I just want to tell you guys that I think you should really read 'Moon Kitty 2005''s  
new story called 'Accidental'! It's really good. Well there's only one chapter but it'll  
get better and better! I think me and 'Moon Kitty 2005' will be good friends. I mean,  
we've got lots of things in common!

Stop chit-chatting and ON WITH THE STORRRRRYYY!

**Disclaimer: CCS like doesn't like belong to me like OK? CLAMP like totally owns it! Ugh! CCS is like SO last year! **

_What Goes Around Comes Around_

_By Angelz Tearz_

_Chapter 7_

Recap

_"S-She didn't sleep with me. I-I r-raped her..." Syaoran turned to look at Derek._

_"W-What?"_

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Normal POV

Syaoran paced back and forth in the waiting room. Tomoyo sat next to Eriol, her hand  
in his, and Derek sat in a corner looking very worried.

The doctor walked towards them with a pitiful look on his face. Syaoran ran towards the  
doctor and gave him a questioning look.

"Are you related to Miss Kinomoto?" The doctor asked him.

"No, but I'm her boyfriend." Syaoran replied. The doctor nodded. Tomoyo, Eriol and  
Derek stood up and walked towards the doctor.

"Well, she's fine. She fell unconscious and won't wake up for a while. There is only  
one problem," Syaoran frowned.

"And what is that?" He asked calmly.

"Are you the father of her baby?" The doctor asked Syaoran.

"No, I am." The doctor looked at Derek sadly.

"Well...I'm sorry sir but...The baby did not survive the fall." The doctor told him sadly.  
Derek looked down at his feet. He didn't look happy. In fact, he looked extremely angry.  
He looked so angry that he could kill someone. That's right. He was going to kill Cynthia  
Kamiya. He didn't care if she was his sister. Not only did she ruin his life, but she ruined  
Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol's as well. And she was going to pay. Everything bad  
she has done is going to hit her back in the face. Hard.

"May we see her?" Syaoran asked through gritted teeth. He may have hated Derek from  
the start. But damn, did he feel sorry for him. Derek isn't as bad as he thought. The doctor  
nodded. And pointed to a room and told them that she was in there.

Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Derek walked into the room and saw Sakura sleeping  
peacefully on a bed. Syaoran walked up to her and knelt down next to her bed and  
stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I'm so sorry. I know I've been an ass hole lately but please, can you  
forgive me?" Syaoran asked softly knowing she couldn't hear him since she was  
unconscious.

"Syaoran..." Syaoran's eyes widened. Sakura's eyes fluttered open. Syaoran was about to  
kiss her but Tomoyo pushed him away and ran to Sakura first.

"OMG! SAKURA! YOU FUCKING SCARED ME!" Sakura smiled and patted Tomoyo's  
back. Tomoyo then let go of Sakura so Eriol could hug her. When Eriol released Sakura,  
Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"S-Syaoran! I-I mean Li-kun! W-What are you doing here? I thought you hated me," Sakura  
said while standing in front of Syaoran. Syaoran shook his head and grabbed Sakura, pulling  
her into a passionate kiss. A kiss that Sakura longed for every since Syaoran left her. A  
simple kiss that could make Sakura's legs feel like jelly. Syaoran held her tightly so she  
wouldn't fall.

"I-I'm sorry." Syaoran said while pulling away. Sakura waited until she could catch her breath  
before answering.

"I don't understand. What do you mean you're sorry?" Sakura asked softly. Syaoran took her  
hand in his.

"I'm sorry for being an ass hole. For not listening to you and for not trusting you." Sakura shook  
her head.

"No, it's OK. But I did sleep with Derek. I was drunk. And he got me pregn--" Syaoran put a  
finger on her lips motioning her to shut up.

"Sakura, it's OK. About your baby--" Sakura frowned.

"W-What, what happened to my baby?" Sakura asked with a worried expression. Syaoran  
took a step away from Sakura and motioned Derek to tell her. Derek walked towards her  
sadly and knelt in front of her. He took her hand in his and looked up a her.

"S-Sakura, when my si...ugh. When Cynthia pushed you down the stairs, you had a  
bad fall." Derek started off refusing to call Cynthia his sister. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Of course I had a bad fall! Did you expect me to have a good one?" Sakura said.  
She didn't get it did she?

"No, you don't understand. The fall was so bad that the baby couldn't survive it.."  
Sakura stiffened. Tears rolled slowly down her cheeks.

"M-My baby is...D-Dead?" Derek nodded slowly, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm  
sorry Derek. I'm so sorry." Derek shook his head.

"It's not your fault. It's C-Cynthia's" Derek said through gritted teeth.

"I think we should kick Cynthia back." Eriol said. The whole room looked at Eriol. "There's  
no way Cynthia can get away with what she did. I think we should come up with something  
like pretend this never happened and then we could get Meilin to come here and Derek  
can pretend to break up with Sakura for Meilin and Tomoyo and I could pretend to drop Sakura  
so it looks like Sakura's life is miserable but then we slowly do things that will hurt  
Cynthia and teach her a lesson."

"That is a great idea! See! Eriol isn't _that _retarded!" Tomoyo cheered while everyone in the  
room nodded. Including Sakura.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura was released from the hospital five minutes after Eriol told them about his plan  
on having bitter sweet revenge on Cynthia. Sakura walked hand in hand with Syaoran. Every  
once in a while giving him a kiss since she was so happy to be with him again. Tomoyo  
held her mobile phone in her hands and dialed Meilin's number.

_"Hello?"_

(_Italics equals Meilin_. Normal writing equals Tomoyo)

"Meilin! How are you?"

_"Om my gosh! Tomoyo! Is that you?"_

"Yup! How's it being going in Hong Kong?"

_"Good! How's my wittle cousin Syaowan?"_

"He's good. Listen Mei. I need you to do me a BIG favor. And trust me, this big favor  
of mine, you will sooo like!"

_"Okay. So what's this favor this I will so like?"_

"Well first--"

_"Wait. More than one favor?"_

"WILL YOU BLOODY WAIT?" Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran and Derek looked at Tomoyo like  
she was friggin' insane. "I want you to first fly over to Tomoeda. And then I want you to  
ruin someone's life!"

_"And I'm supposed to like this because...?"_

"You're supposed to like this because this person that I asked you to ruin her life for me  
happened to break Sakura and Syaoran up."

_"WHAT? THAT MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH ASS LICKER DICK SUCKER  
DISGUSTING DOG FUCKER BLOODY UGLY FLAT CHESTED WHORE--"_

"WHOA! Meilin! Calm down! They're back together! We just want you to bitch slap her back!  
Damn woman!"

_"Oh. Okay then. I'll be glad to destroy her."_

"We don't want you to destroy her! We just want to teach her a lesson!"

"Okay."

"What! No wait Meilin! Don--"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP (End of conversation)

"What?" Tomoyo sighed and then turned to smile at them. One that made her look kinda weird because her teeth were sticking out like she stuck French fries on them and she looked constipated. Actually, I'm still sitting here wondering why Sakura, Derek, Eriol and Syaoran haven't had heart attacks yet. Oh yeah, I'm the author. So anyway, Tomoyo is standing there smiling at them with her scary smile while the gang look at her waiting for an answer.

13 minutes later...

"She's coming," It took a while didn't it? But for some reason, Tomoyo still had that scary smile on her face. In fact, it's so scary that my dog Chunky is literally peeing on himself right now. And my dog Chunky doesn't know how to read...

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Angelz Tearz: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Meilin's coming into the picture. She'll be completely into the picture in the next chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter was short. It only had like two scenes in it. Oh and I just read my flamer's review. If you think my story sucks well then be sensible and DON'T READ IT. And I'm SO sorry I misspelled giggle. But you know, I make mistakes and so do you. No ones perfect. When I asked people to tell me if they liked my story or not I meant to tell me if there was a part they didn't like or if they thought I should improve any bits. I didn't ask them to tell me it sucked and that's it. But what I don't get is that I have never seen a flamer with an account. They were always anonymous. Is it because they're scared shitless to show their true identity or is because they don't have accounts and just like to go and flame people for the fun of it because if you really didn't like my story you would have told me why.

I'm sorry if I overreacted or anything.

Love y'all!  
Angelz Tearz


	8. Love and 'Hate'

Angelz Tearz: Hey guys! I am SO sorry! Please forgive me for not updating in ages! It's just school started and I had these stupid exams and I'm SO SORRY! OK well anyway...I'm going to post the plot to my new story as soon as I get it copied onto OpenOffice because I wrote it in London and I printed it out and got it got deleted because my stupid uncle reformatted his computer so he scanned and sent it to me by e-mail so I got it as PDF (Adobe Reader) and do not accept PDF. So I am going to have to print it out a soon as possible and type it up. So how are you people? Did you miss me? Heheh I doubt it!

I've decided that I do not have enough friends from so if you would like to be friends with me then here is my e-mail: melissa(underscore)da(underscore)devil89(at)hotmail(dot)com. Please add me on MSN Messenger!

You guys I really need to get more reviews! So if you are reading this chapter please review even if you do not like this story! If you do not like this story then please do tell me what's wrong with it so I can improve it.

I promise to write longer chapters now and I also promise to update at least once a week. I'm sorry again for the delay!

I've edited my story so if you read from chapter 1-7 there should not be any spelling mistakes or bad grammar.

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. CLAMP owns CCS. To be honest I do not own anything!**

_What Goes Around Comes Around_

_By Angelz Tearz_

_Chapter 8_

Normal POV

Miss Mizuki stood in front of the classroom waiting for everyone to be seated. As soon as everyone was in the classroom and were sat at their desks she smiled.

"Well it seems we're quite lucky this year! We have another exchange student! Meilin? Would you like to come in and introduce yourselves?" A girl with jet black hair, mid-back and ruby red eyes came into the classroom. The guys gawked at her slim form and sexy curves. She wore a red skirt with a black and red strapless shirt and high heeled strappy sandals. Meilin smiled at Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Hello, my names Meilin Li and I'm seventeen years old. I come from China and Syaoran, over there, is my cousin. I'm a part-time model and I like to party." Meilin winked at some of the guys. Derek stared at her in awe while Cynthia glared at her. Meilin turned to Miss Mizuki and smiled.

"Why don't we change the seatings around? Mr.Li change seats with Miss Daidouji. Miss Kamiya please move to the other end of the classroom behind Mr.Yamazaki and Miss Li please sit in Miss Kamiya's old seat next to Derek." Meilin nodded and smiled at Derek who smiled back. She sat in the seat next to his. Everyone seemed happy with their seats except for Cynthia.

Miss Mizuki checked to see who was absent, read out the notices and then dismissed the students to their next class. Sakura walked slowly with Tomoyo, Eriol, Derek and Meilin to her next class since they all had English next. She saw Syaoran walk hand in hand with Cynthia and then Cynthia grabbed him and kissed him. Syaoran's face displayed a grossed out expression. Sakura giggled but when Cynthia turned to smirk at Sakura Sakura gave a fake pained face and Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin and Derek pretended to feel sorry for her.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O Recess O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Sakura walked next to Derek with his arm around her. When Cynthia noticed this she growled and walked up to Sakura and grabbed her away from Derek.

"What do you think you're doing with my brother you bitch!" Sakura smirked at her.

"Do you not know? He's my boyfriend!" Cynthia smirked.

"That is absolute bullshit. I bet you all your 'friends' really hate you but they just feel sorry for you." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That's so not true. I'm loved by people and that's something you don't have!" Sakura yelled back. _'Wait, this is the perfect chance to pretend to drop Sakura!' _Meilin thought to herself.

"Well actually Sakura. That's not true." Meilin said while smirking. She grabbed Derek and kissed him roughly on the lips. Tomoyo and Eriol stepped in front of Sakura with an 'I don't care' expression.

"Sorry Sakura but, we just can't be friends with you anymore." Sakura's eyes widened and Tomoyo and Eriol just shrugged.

Now, since Sakura is such a great actress she actually made herself cry. First Sakura pouted slightly and then her eyes watered a bit. Then her eyes slowly turned red and suddenly she started sobbing. Screaming things like 'YOU'RE SO MEAN!' and 'I HATE YOU!'. They all just looked at her like she was pathetic and walked off.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura walked home alone smiling to herself. It was working. She opened the door to her home and slammed it shut. Sakura ran up to her room and belly flopped on her bed. She heard the doorbell ring and ran back downstairs and opened the door. She saw Syaoran in front of her. Syaoran grinned at her and Sakura pulled him into the house.

"You could have at least told me you were coming." Syaoran smirked and traced butterfly kissed down her neck.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Sakura smirked and pulled him up the stairs and into her room. Syaoran pushed her up against the wall and kissed her roughly and Sakura slowly slid her hand under Syaoran's T-Shirt and pulled it off. Syaoran wrapped his strong muscly arms around her waist while Sakura wrapped her legs around him. Syaoran carried her to the bed and slowly took her shirt off revealing her bra.

**(THERE IS GOING TO BE LEMON. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TO READ LEMON OR YOU GET OFFENDED PLEASE DO NOT GO ON.)**

Sakura moaned under his kisses and Syaoran slid off her skirt and slowly traced kisses down her chest. Sakura undid Syaoran's jeans and slid them off. Sakura groaned.

"Patience my Cherry Blossom," Syaoran whispered into her ear.

"Syaoran you're torturing me!" Syaoran smirked and undid her bra and pulled down her panties. Sakura pulled down his boxers and reached out to open the drawer in her night stand and took out a condom. Sakura offered it to Syaoran but he wouldn't take it. "What? Aren't you gonna put it on?" Syaoran then took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked. Sakura moaned in pleasure and Syaoran opened her legs and thrust his fingers into her. Sakura gasped while Syaoran was pumping his fingers in and out of her. "Syaoran take me dammit!" Syaoran took the condom and slipped it on.

"Anything for you my Cherry Blossom." Syaoran then with a quick thrust he was in her.

"OH YES SYAORAN FASTER!" Syaoran thrust faster and faster. Both screaming each others names and crying out in pleasure until they reached their climax. Syaoran slid out of her and lay next to her.

"Wow, that was the best we've had yet." Syaoran nodded.

"Hell yeah." Sakura smiled at him and lay her head on his chest.

"I love you my little wolf."

"And I love you my cherry blossom."

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Angelz Tearz: YES! I completed this chapter! And it was the longest yet! But I do admit it was quite short. It's the first time I wrote lemon and I was quite disturbed writing it. I went all giggly and stuff. I really hope to get more reviews! COME ON PEOPLE! By the way. Happy Ramadan to whoever is Muslim and I hope you have a wonderful Eid! Christmas is coming! WOO-HOO. For Christmas I want loads of reviews! OK I'm kinda hyper today sorry.

Love y'all!

Angelz Tearz


	9. The Change of Plan

Angelz Tearz: What's up people! I'm back and I have got good ideas for the ninth chapter of this story. I am seriously and truly sorry for not updating for such a long time. But I promise, I mean it this time, to update once a week. I got sick from my friend and I seriously want to kick her butt right now coz I feel icky. I am like wrapped in a blanket with a scarf on and leg warmers, eating soup and blowing my nose (you don't exactly eat it do you?) and typing this. My grandmother took a picture and started laughing, that was scary and I BET she is gonna stick it on the fridge.

Chisai, I want to thank you for your email and your reviews and your idea! It really helped! You're the best! Thanks, huggles you and also thanks to everyone that reviewed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. CLAMP does. **

_What goes around comes around_

_By Angelz Tearz_

_Chapter 9_

--

Kinomoto Residence

Sakura

--

Sakura ran around her house looking for her flat heeled boots that she wore with her school uniform. It was fifty past seven and she only had ten minutes before the school bell rang. She screamed in irritation after looking everywhere in the house about ten times.

"Touya, where the hell are my boots?" Sakura yelled up the stairs. She heard him laugh which brought a frown to her pretty face. Sakura wondered why he always had to make fun of her. Why could he not be nicer and make it easier for her by just answering the question? She sighed in impatience when he had not answered. Sakura stomped her foot on the floor making Touya laugh once again this time louder, he walked down the steps with a smirk on his handsome face dressed in a suite for work. "Well? Do you know where they are?"

"I didn't know that Kaijuu's were blind." Touya teased with a grin on his face. Sakura screamed and stomped on both his feet causing him to yell in pain. Sakura smiled as she saw her brother jump up in down with a pained expression on his face while he cursed her.

"Now Touya, would you like to tell me where my boots are without making a comment?" she asked softly, her eye brows arched. Touya glared at her.

"They are over there," he said pointing next to the door. "on the floor next to the door." Sakura smiled at him sweetly and thanked him. She felt rather stupid for not being able to spot them for they were in the most obvious place possible. She screamed out goodbye after putting them on and grabbed her bag. She had didn't feel like roller skating today so she would ride her bike to school instead. She sighed knowing that she would not be walking or riding with her friends for they were pretending to hate her for their little scheme on ruining Cynthia's last year of high school. Sakura smirked, she despised Cynthia and wanted her to feel maximum pain by simply turning the whole school against her. Knowing Cynthia that would be hell, for Cynthia wanted everyone to love her and worship her.

Sakura rode her bicycle at a rather fast pace for she did not want to be late once again. She had promised her father that she wouldn't. Sakura smiled and waved at whoever she knew and parked her bike before sprinting towards her class. She noticed Cynthia lick Syaoran's ear as his face showed pure disgust. She pretended to look hurt when Cynthia looked her way but inside she didn't feel anything but pity for her poor boyfriend who was being licked like a kitten by Cynthia who was like the cat. Actually, Cynthia was _exactly _like a cat, always taking and never giving. She sat at the back making Tomoyo and Meilin look at her guiltily but she just gave them a look which made them turn away. She looked around hoping no one had seen that for then they would have known that them not being friends was all a fake. The class had all literally fallen asleep while the teacher talked about stuff that he had done with is family and what he had eaten for dinner, it was like he _expected_ them to care.

-

-

-

-

Chiharu tapped her fingers on the table waiting for the teacher to shut up. She felt sorry for Sakura, she didn't believe that Sakura would have slept with another man on purpose, right? She wanted to talk to Sakura but felt that she shouldn't, she knew that Sakura was a very good friend of hers but she didn't want to be hated by everyone so she would have to ignore her too. Chiharu started to feel guilt seep through her as she looked at Sakura who had a lonely and pained expression held on her face, but then looked at Cynthia and her new gang who were once Sakura's friends and decided to choose popularity over Sakura.

--

The hall

Tomoyo

--

Tomoyo walked to the cafeteria with her video camera in her hands. She had went to retrieve it from her locker as she had come up with a plan to tape Cynthia admitting that Sakura had been raped. She felt rather bad for Derek although she still had not forgiven him for hurting Sakura for he had agreed to it knowing that people would hate him in the end. Tomoyo pushed open the doors walking slowly through the cafeteria until she had reached the middle which was where the popular people had sat. She smiled and sat on the chair next to Eriol who also had a smile on his face.

"What took you?" Eriol frowned not liking the tone that Cynthia had used. Tomoyo put her hand over his and smirked.

"Sorry but I had to get something from my locker." Tomoyo answered politely holding back the urge to slap her. Cynthia shrugged and looked away before smirking at Syaoran who felt rather uncomfortable. The guys felt sorry for him while the girls just looked at Cynthia like she was a whore. Chiharu had been the only one on the table who did not dislike Cynthia, in fact she thought of Cynthia as some sort of God. She watched along with the others as Cynthia started to lick hi9s neck grossly. Takashi gulped trying not to gag.

"Uh hey, why don't we uh go outside for a walk or chill on the grass?" Cynthia smiled and shook her head giving him permission. The group frowned, who the fuck did she think she was? She had absolutely no right to tell them what to do. Takashi glared at her and stood up with Chiharu and the rest.

"That sounds nice, let's go." Cynthia took Syaoran's hand and walked towards the exit of the cafeteria of course passing by Sakura. Once they had all sat on the fountain together in silence as Cynthia started to look at her nails. Tomoyo gave them all looks and they al, except Chiharu, knew what she had meant.

"Oh Tomoyo? Didn't you tell me that you had violin practice today at recess?" Tomoyo faked a gasp.

"Oh my God! I totally forgot! Thanks for reminding me Meilin. Cynthia looked up and arched her blond plucked eye brows at Tomoyo.

"Violin practice? Jesus, how lame can you get?" Tomoyo glared and walked past her. She quietly walked to the side of the school which was near the fountain but hidden. Taking out her tiny video camera that was bought for her on her birthday from her purse, she opened it and started taping Cynthia. She waved at Naoko who was told to watch for the signal. Tomoyo being rich and all was able to get a camcorder that could pick up sounds very well.

"By the way Cynthia, I thought that plan of yours about getting Derek to take advantage of Sakura was a good idea to get every one to hate her. Now everyone thinks she's a total whore and all because of that." Cynthia laughed coldly being reminded of how she made the popular Sakura into the most hated girl in school.

"Yeah, I'm so great aren't I? And the pictures are still on the notice board. I couldn't let her have Syaoran, and I couldn't let her be loved by everyone either. I am always the popular one." Meilin laughed and slapped Cynthia on the back.

"You are SO smart!" she laughed hysterically. Cynthia gave her a cold glare, but Meilin just glared back.

-

-

-

Tomoyo smiled to herself. Task 1-complete. She walked out of her hiding spot towards them, she smiled as she sat on Eriol's lap.

"Hey guys, I'm back" Tomoyo greeted with a huge grin on her face. Hopefully everything would go as planned…

--

Kinomoto Residence

Lunch

Sakura

--

Sakura sat on her bed next do her golden brown german spitz Kero while looking through the school year book. Tomorrow was prom and she didn't even have a dress. She knew that she wouldn't be able to go with Syaoran since he would have to go with Cynthia. Sakura looked at her clock on the wall and noticed that she only had ten minutes left before her lessons would start again. She didn't move since it only took her three minutes to get to school. She wiped a tear from her eye as she saw a picture of her and all her friends standing together at the Winter Ball which took place earlier that year. She smiled before she got up to retrieve her bag so she could leave, but the school year book which she held in her hand and fallen out of her grasp and onto the floor. Sakura covered her mouth as she ran towards the bathroom and threw up everything she had eaten that day. Tears stung her eyes and she felt her head spin round and round from dizziness. Sakura placed her hand over her stomach and leaned over the toilet puking her guts out. She cried when she though about her and Syaoran, they had done it every night for the past week and the second time they had done it that week they had not used protection. Her body started shaking, people would soon find out that she is pregnant and then Cynthia would know that Sakura and Syaoran still had a relationship.

Standing up she snatched her pink mobile phone from her nightstand, she dialed Tomoyo's number praying for her to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Moyo. Pretend it's someone else."

"_Lisa! How are you sweetie?" _

"Tomoyo I'm screwed! I might be pregnant again!"

"Oh dear lord! Your aunt caught pneumonia? That's horrible!" Tomoyo lied while going off to somewhere more private. This was the worst time to have Sakura pregnant.

"_I don't know what to do! This is the worst time ever, and I know this is going to mess up everything. I'm so sorry."_

"How could you be so stupid? Why didn't you use protection?" she hissed. She felt guilty when she heard Sakura start to cry.

"_I'm so sorry for being so stupid. I am, please don't be mad at me."_ Tomoyo sighed as she heard Sakura break down.

"Shhh Sakura, it's going to be okay. I'm sorry for talking to you like that. I will tell Syaoran and the others and we will think of something." Tomoyo groaned knowing that they were going to have to think of a new plan completely.

"_I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass." _Tomoyo smiled and shook her head. She frowned as she noticed Cynthia walk towards her.

"Oh shit. I have to go. Love you, bye" Tomoyo told her quickly and after hearing Sakura say bye back she closed the phone before Cynthia had reached her.

"Who was that?" Tomoyo smiled sweetly.

"Why do you want to know? Do you _seriously_ think I liked you all this time? I don't take orders from any one and I never ask for permission. I would never want to be friends with a bitch like you. I just can't wait to see you fall onto the floor and watch everyone walk on you like a floor mat." Tomoyo spat before walking past her. Cynthia glared at her back as she walked away.

"You are going to regret speaking to me like that." Cynthia spat to Tomoyo knowing very well that Tomoyo couldn't hear her.

-

-

-

Tomoyo walked towards Syaoran who was laughing at something Derek had said. They were all standing together at the lockers. She tapped Syaoran on the shoulder before grabbing his arm and dragging him to a more private place. He looked at her wondering what she had to tell him that was so private.

"I have some shocking news to tell you hon." Tomoyo whispered to him hoping that no one would be overhearing what they were saying. Syaoran nodded hoping what she was about to tell him was good because he had been getting a lot of shit lately and now that je was back with Sakura he couldn't spend any time with her since they had to pretend to loathe each other. He sighed remembering how bad things were before and how much he wished everything would go back to normal so he could spend maximum time with Sakura and have everyone know that she belonged to him and only him.

"Well, it's Sakura. She's pregnant." Tomoyo whispered softly to him. She had felt bad since she was the one to tell him and Sakura wasn't. She knew perfectly well that Sakura had wanted to be the one to tell him, but Tomoyo knew that she had to so that they could come up with a new plan as soon as possible.

She watched Syaoran's mouth slowly drop open and his eyes widen. At first his facial expression was pure shock but it was soon replaced with a bright smile. He is going to be a father of the baby that is being carried by the woman he loved. He loved her so much that he wondered if there was such love. He felt so happy, he pushed his excitement down a bit so that it wouldn't be obvious.

"Sakura is pregnant? With my baby, right?" Tomoyo frowned and slapped him on the arm. He was lucky she hadn't slapped his face instead.

"What the fuck do you mean with _your _baby? Of course you are the father!" Syaoran smiled completely ignoring Tomoyo.

"I'm going to be a father. I am going to be a father. I'm going to be a father." He repeated over and over again. Tomoyo had to slap him again on the arm to get him to shut up before someone had heard.

"I'm happy for you Syaoran-kun, but you have to stop before someone hears you!" Tomoyo hissed. Syaoran nodded before leaving Tomoyo by herself. She watched as he walked away, she felt confused when she saw him turn around and walk towards her again. She yelped when he grabbed her and gave her a tight hug that turned her blue from the lack of air.

"Thanks Moyo. You're the best!" he whispered to her before walking off again. Tomoyo leaned against the wall to get her breathing going on again. Her face slowly turned back to her natural color and she smiled before walking towards her gang and checking if Cynthia was there. She stopped once she had reached them, they were all chatting happily with each other with bright smiles on her face. It made her light up to see her best friends so happy. Tomoyo smiled again when they stopped talking since they knew she had something to say, it was then she noticed that Chiharu was not present. Where the hell could Chiharu Mihara be? Chiharu was always where her friends were, she was one of those girls that hated being alone or without her friends. She was so self-conscious that she was afraid if people saw her without at least two or three people then people would think that she is unpopular and does not have any friends. That was what they didn't like about her, she was only interested in what people thought about her and how popular she was.

"Guys, we need to think of a new plan. Tell you why after school. We are all going to meet up at Sakura's house to discuss and by the way, where's Chiharu?"

"Chiharu's with Cynthia. She seems rather fond of her now, that's why we didn't tell her about the plan." Rika replied. They all said it was fine about going to Sakura's after school and they were all equally curios to know why they had to change the plan and what had happened. The group split up when the ell rang, all going to their classes except Tomoyo. A smirk was plastered on her face.

"I sure am going to enjoy seeing Cynthia fall off her throne. I'm definitely going to knock that crown off your pretty blond head." She told herself before walking towards the control room with the video in her hands.

--

English Class

Eriol, Syaoran, Meilin and Naoko

--

The four sat in their seats nearly asleep. They were bored to death. The teacher was giving a lecture on grammar and she had been at it for more then twenty minutes. Tomoyo was supposed to be in the class with them but they knew that she was just taking care of a part of the plan.

"So you can't say 'Name……is mine" you have to say 'My name is….' Or then—" saved by the bell. Everyone sighed in relief before standing up to leave the classroom knowing it must be another practice fire bell. "OK get up and leave your things. I want you to walk in a line, single file. HEY! I SAID SINGLE FILE!" the teacher screamed but of course was ignored. They all walked through the hall but stopped when the several TV's in the school had turned on and the blank screen was replaced with Tomoyo's smirking face. Everyone stared at the screen with interest.

"Hello fellow students. I am Tomoyo Daidouji and guess what! I have some amazing things to show you guys!" Tomoyo's voice spoke though the speakers or the TV. Tomoyo's face was then replaced by Derek and Cynthia talking. Everyone gasped at hearing the conversation.

"I want you to screw her, I will be taking pictures so I can put them on the notice board. Don't forget to get her drunk." Everyone was shocked. Sakura was taken advantage of and Cynthia had taken pictures of it to make it seem like Sakura had been cheating on Syaoran. Cynthia held a scowl on her face. She would get them back.

"You bitch! You're lying! You forced us to do that! Right, Derek?" Cynthia screamed. Tomoyo laughed and shook her head after Derek had shook his head telling everyone that everything showed on the TV was true.

"Naughty naughty Cynthia! How could you be such a cold hearted bitch? Don't deny it! You planned to ruin Sakura's life! Derek should not be blamed. None of this was his fault." Tomoyo spoke before another scene was shown on the TV, this time they were sitting on the fountain talking about Cynthia's plan. After this scene Cynthia had ran off leaving everyone talking to one another about the video….

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Angelz Tearz: You guys probably hate me for not updating in ages! Sorry! Right well this was chapter nine and it's longer than all the other chapters which I have written since they were not long at all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope that I will be getting reviews!

Love y'all!

Angelz Tearz


	10. Tell me

Angelz Tearz:

Dear readers,

I am thinking of deleting this story due to the fact that it , to me, is a rather retarded story. The plot sucks, the chapters suck. It's been rushed and it SUCKS. I have another story in mind and I will start it shortly but please do tell me in your reviews if you believe I should discontinue it. I apologize for not updating for such a long time, but I have been have been having trouble lately due to personal reasons which I cannot share with you. I do hope you understand and I do hope to get good answers stating whether I shall go on with this story AND make a new one or forget this one, make a new one and bring this one up again later on with a better plot, characters and with better lines. If you think I should continue, please do tell me why.

Thank you very much for your patience and I thank all of my reviewers, because without them my story would be far worse. Hee hee!

Thanks again,

Regards,

Angelz Tearz


End file.
